


Completely Selfish

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Comeplay, Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't get enough," Flynn says. His heart pounds, and his nerves thrill. He doesn't get to do this -- doesn't get to be this kind of person -- in the capital. "That's why I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>[For the Tales of Kink Meme prompt, <i>Flynn's secretly into getting gangbanged. Roll with it.</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Selfish

He can't do anything like this in the capital, of course. Too many people know him, and he has a reputation to maintain. It's not exactly the kind of behavior the knights encourage, especially among the officers.

But the first time Flynn went exploring in Dahngrest by himself -- Sodia tried to protest, then offered to go with him, but Flynn grew up in the lower quarter and knows how to handle himself in rough parts of town -- he found his way to this club that he hasn't really been able to stay away from since. It's a dark little hole-in-the-wall place, hidden back in a part of town that most visitors don't see. Flynn was lucky to find it hte first time, luckier still that he looked the part enough for the bouncer at the door to ask if he was looking for a good time. He hadn't thought he was, but it turned out to be just what he needed.

Now he goes back almost any time he can afford the break from work. He gets a room at the inn, changes out of his uniform, and heads across town in Dahngrest's constant twilight. The club's always busy when he gets there, and sometimes he wonders about that -- does everyone come to Dahngrest for this kind of thing, or are there sex clubs all over Guild territory seeing just as much action?

It doesn't really matter. The important part is, he's here, and there are enough other guys here to give him what he wants. Flynn strips off, stashes his clothes in a locker, and takes a gel base with him as he walks out onto the main floor.

The club is dimly lit inside, and a lot of the space is taken up by couches and padded benches. There's a sling in one corner of the room, and a bondage cross in another. The middle of the room, though, is open space, and that's where Flynn is headed. He watched a guy do this the first time he came here, and came back the second time because he couldn't stop wondering how it would feel to try it himself.

A couple of guys are already watching him when he sinks to his knees in the middle of the floor. Flynn doesn't recognize them, but that doesn't mean much. He didn't get a good look at most of the guys who were here last time. He splits the gel base open and slicks his fingers, reaches down.

He has enough practice that it's easy to open himself up, to get himself ready. He slides two fingers up his ass and rocks back onto them, looking across the room to meet the eyes of one of the guys watching him. _Come on_, he mouths. _Want some?_

The guy smiles, sharp and rakish, and watches Flynn for a few more seconds before he starts across the room. He has a cocky swagger, the kind of attitude that makes Flynn expect trouble when he's working and just makes his cock harder in a situation like this.

"You look like you could use a little help," the guy says when he gets closer. He has one hand curled around the base of his cock, stroking slowly, showing off.

Flynn looks up, meets that smirk with as much attitude as he can muster. "More than a little," he says. "How many friends you have here tonight?"

The guy's eyes widen in surprise for a second, and Flynn's cock throbs. "That's how you want it, huh?" the guy asks. He glances back over his shoulder, gestures to somebody watching. "You're that greedy for cock?"

"Can't get enough," Flynn says. His heart pounds, and his nerves thrill. He doesn't get to do this -- doesn't get to be this kind of person -- in the capital. "That's why I'm here."

"Sounds like a challenge," the guy says. He walks around behind Flynn, and Flynn arches his back to show off the way his fingers work in his ass. "Come on, give me that slick little hole."

Flynn shudders. "Take it," he says, sliding his fingers free. The guy behind him kneels, presses closer, rubbing his cock through the slickness in the crack of Flynn's ass. Flynn moans, pushing back, and shivers when he feels the guy's cock fill him up.

Some of the other spectators are coming closer, watching. Flynn licks his lips, beckons to one of them.

"Yeah?" the new guy says. He comes close enough that Flyn can just barely lick his cock without pulling off the guy fucking him. "You want it down your throat, too?"

"_Yes_," Flynn says. "Come on." He cups a hand around the man's thigh and drags him that last handsbreadth closer, so he can fill his mouth with cock, too. Their rhythms don't really match up, but Flynn doesn't care too much. What he really wants is the fullness, and that's good either way. He's not in any hurry to get off.

Even out of sync, they feel good -- the friction and fullness of being fucked, the smooth glide of cock against his lips and tongue. Flynn moans, relaxes into the space between them, takes them as deep as he can. His own cock hangs thick and hard between his legs, but he doesn't touch it, and when the guy fucking him reaches for it, Flynn pushes his hand away. What makes this so hot is making it _last_, holding out until he can't stand it anymore. Letting himself get that worked up that fast won't really give him what he's here for.

The guys helping him out don't have that problem -- it feels like it doesn't take long before Flynn's tasting the bitter salt of precome on his tongue, and he's bracing for the real thing. The guy pulls back just as he finishes, so his come fills Flynn's mouth. Flynn coughs a little, swallows most of it, rocks back onto the guy still fucking him as the one in his mouth pulls back.

Flynn smiles up at him as the guy steps back, and then reaches out to his audience. "More," he says. He's hoarse already, but it feels good. Another man steps up, rubs his cock against Flynn's cheek, slides it down his throat.

When the guy fucking him comes, Flynn can't really ask for more, but he moans, rocking his hips, and that gets the idea across pretty well. He's really attracting attention now -- it's not just that he wanted to get filled both ways, it's that he wants a _lot_ of cock, wants to get completely worn out. He doesn't see the guy who fills his ass then, just feels the welcome thickness of it stretching him wide.

The second guy in his mouth pulls out when he comes, splattering Flynn's face with it. Flynn shivers, licks his lips for a taste but doesn't really try to wipe it off before the next guy steps up to give him more cock to suck. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to get messy, would he?

They all start to blur together after he's been on his knees for a while. Flynn loses track of how many there've been sometime after the third time someone comes in his ass. He's sloppy, slick with it, come dripping down his thighs, smeared across his face and chest. There've been a couple of guys who didn't even want to wait for a chance to fill him up, who just stood over him and jerked off, came on him while he was full of other men's cocks. Some of the guys talk to him, tell him how fucked open and easy he looks, how much they want him to swallow their come. Some of them don't talk at all, just fill him up with their cocks and then with their come.

Flynn moans for all of them, squirming, urging them on. His jaw aches and his knees are getting sore, but it's so hot he doesn't want to stop. His lips feel swollen and sensitive, and the fullness in his ass is maddening. He wants to come, his cock aching hard. One more, he tells himself as the man screwing his ass shudders, thrusting deep. One more, and then he'll finish.

And then a really familiar voice says, "Fuck, my turn."

Flynn jumps a little in surprise -- Yuri? -- but he doesn't have time to pull back off the cock in his mouth before his ass is being filled up again, and the grip on his hips is familiar enough to be an answer.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Yuri says, low and urgent, hoarse. "This is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." His hands slide up Flynn's sides, over his chest, smearing the come streaked across his skin.

Flynn takes one of Yuri's hands and pushes it down to curl around his cock. He sets the pace, his fingers laced with Yuri's, and Yuri picks up on it fast, starts to fuck him in time.

"Yeah," Yuri says, "good like that, huh? Got your cock nice and slick now, just like your ass. Bet you want to come pretty bad, don't you?"

Flynn squeezes his hand tighter, moans agreement. He's trembling, his balls drawing tight, on edge and so close -- and then he's coming hard, clenching tight around the cock up his ass, swallowing around the one down his throat, and he barely tastes it when fresh, bitter heat spills over the back of his tongue.

There's still another guy waiting, watching, when the last one lets Flynn's mouth go. He meets Flynn's eyes, a question, and Flynn shakes his head. "Sorry," he says. His voice is raw, barely still works at all. "I'm done."

Yuri squeezes his hip with one hand. "You need me to pull out?"

"No, I -- I think I'm okay," Flynn says. He smiles a little, helplessly. "Wouldn't mind if you hurried, though."

"Fair enough," Yuri says. He wraps both arms around Flynn's waist and pulls him down, so he's sitting in Yuri's lap, Yuri's cock buried deep in his ass. They rock together like that, with Yuri barely pulling out, mostly just shifting slightly inside him. Flynn bites his lip and hangs on, breathing through the too-sensitive aftershocks, and after only another minute or two Yuri shudders behind him, cock pulsing, and then goes still. "Thanks," he says.

Flynn laughs, still a little breathless. "Any time," he says. He shifts forward, pulling off of Yuri's cock, and for a second he thinks he might just collapse right there. The moment passes, though, and he gets his equilibrium back, more or less. In a minute Yuri's going to say something about what he's doing here, ask him why or say something obnoxious. He's braced for it.

What Yuri actually says is, "You want a hand getting to the showers?"

"I'm not _that_ worn out," Flynn says, even though it's close. He stands up without help, mostly to prove to himself that he can, and looks over at Yuri. "But maybe I could use somebody to wash my back."

Yuri nods. "I can do that," he says. He follows Flynn off the main floor and to the showers in the back of the club.

One of the guys who's already in there cleaning up smiles at Flynn in a really familiar way that means he was probably one of the ones who took a turn with Flynn out on the floor. Flynn smiles back, even though he doesn't recognize the guy, and steps up to one of the unclaimed shower heads to turn the water on. The spray is hot, hammering at his skin, rinsing away the mess slicked all over him. He keeps waiting for Yuri to say something, but Yuri just gets a bar of soap and steps into the spray with him, washing his back with slow, easy strokes of his hands.

"Well?" Flynn says eventually, turning to face him. "You're remarkably quiet."

Yuri grins. "I wasn't sure if I'd ruin it by not acting like a stranger," he says. "I mean, maybe you wanted it to be just people you didn't know."

Flynn's face warms. "No," he says. "I mean...I don't think I could really forget we know each other."

"Okay," Yuri says. He slides his arms around Flynn's waist and nuzzles at Flynn's throat. "That was incredible, Flynn."

Something eases in Flynn's chest, warm and light. Trust Yuri to make it easy when he was expecting trouble. "Thanks," he says. He leans against Yuri. "It was -- I don't get a lot of chances to be completely selfish like that."

Yuri snorts against his shoulder, an almost-laughing noise. "I can't believe you," he says. "Selfish? There are at least a dozen guys out there who'd probably say you made their night."

"Well," Flynn says, "I'm glad they had fun, too."

That time Yuri can't even muffle the laugh. "You're amazing, Flynn," he says. He kisses Flynn, slow and deep, and the thought that he can probably taste come on Flynn's tongue makes Flynn's cock twitch a little, even though there's no way he's up for more right now. Still, it's enough that Yuri can feel it, and that makes Yuri hum thoughtfully in his throat. He pulls back. "So where are you sleeping tonight, anyway?"

"I got myself a room already," Flynn says.

"Is that an invitation?" Yuri asks.

Flynn rolls his eyes. "Sure," he says, "why not."

Yuri kisses him one more time. "Lead the way, then," he says. "Maybe you can demonstrate some more of this unbelievable selfishness for me."

"In the morning," Flynn says, grinning back. "We'll see."


End file.
